This disclosure relates in general to piezoelectric light guides and, but not by way of limitation, to piezoelectric light guides as a dithering tool in a beam steering application among other things.
Atmospheric conditions often cause beam spreading and/or beam wander in a light beam. In some applications, light beams are used to communicate between a transmitter and a receiver. Due to such atmospheric affects, communication signals directed toward a receiver may be off target. Moreover, because these atmospheric affects are often transient, transmitters often employ beam steering and/or beam dithering protocols to track a receiver and/or adjust the beams transmission.